


Destined to remain

by opennessoff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opennessoff/pseuds/opennessoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наше знакомство длится вот уже несколько месяцев. Нельзя сказать, что мы используем друг друга, хотя именно так всё и должно было быть. Он приносит своё, а я своё. Он предпочитает морфин, а я — семипроцентный раствор кокаина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destined to remain

      Наше знакомство длится вот уже несколько месяцев. Нельзя сказать, что мы используем друг друга, хотя именно так всё и должно было быть. Он приносит своё, а я своё. Он предпочитает морфин, а я — семипроцентный раствор кокаина. Что ж, и цели у нас разные. Пока он валяется на грязном полу в ожидании абсолютного спокойствия, я взлетаю под самый купол своих Чертог, взираю на вещи сверху и вижу все детали. Обычно мы даже говорим немного перед принятием дозы. Я узнал, не от него, конечно, а сам, что он бывший военный врач, который ( _очевидно_ ) после ранения не смог найти себе место в стремительном Лондоне, и теперь скитается по притонам в поисках нового забытья. До того, как мы встретились, он был в «полёте» уже полгода. Весьма страшное зрелище. Его крепкое тело ещё борется за жизнь и способно восстановиться, но его дух почти на издыхании. Думаю, скоро у меня не будет собеседника. Опять. В этот раз такая мысль пугает. Но почему?  
  
      Я могу принимать ограниченное, но весьма большое количество кокаина. Всё дело в том, что небольшая кража позволила мне узнать об одной секретной разработке Большого Брата. Продукт HGF минимизирует вредные последствия от кокаина, а также, при длительном воздействии, восстанавливает нейронные окончания в мозгу. Абсурдность этого изобретения должна была защитить препарат от моих рук. Однако Майкрофт не учёл, что я учёный и полагаюсь на эмпирический метод. Совсем немного шантажа, и теперь брат сам доставляет мне это вещество.  
  
      Может, если я дам часть HGF своему другу ( _хм, коллеге_ ), то он пробудет со мной дольше? Нет, глупость.  
  
      Как раз сейчас он заходит в «наш» закуток, здоровается кивком и падает на «свой» рваный матрас. Откидывается назад на спину, глубоко и прерывисто вздыхает ( _хочет заплакать_ ), поворачивает голову ко мне:  
  
      — Ты сегодня надолго? — голос у него хриплый ( _ночью были кошмары_ ).  
  
      — Скорее всего. Почему спрашиваешь?  
  
      — Просто. Просто я всегда рад с тобой увидеться, — криво улыбается ( _болят челюсти, кричал во сне?_ ), потому что это не совсем правда.  
  
      — Я тоже, не волнуйся.  
  
      Не то нужно было сказать, чёрт.  
  
      Думаю и решаю:  
  
      — Могу я сегодня «заправить» тебя? Мне бы очень хотелось, — рискованно, но только так я смогу…  
  
      — Шерлок, ты же знаешь, почему я принимаю именно морфин, — недоволен ( _слишком резко?_ ), — ты знаешь, что мне нужно спокойствие, а не яркая эйфория действия. Спасибо, но нет. Даже для тебя, прости.  
  
      Недовольно поджимаю губы. Зря я сказал ему своё имя до того, как выяснил его собственное. Теперь у него преимущество. Но у меня тоже есть козырь.  
  
      — Это очень важно, поверь, просто поверь. Разве я когда-нибудь подвергал тебя опасности, — ( _постоянно_ ), — разве я когда-либо подвергал тебя неоправданной опасности?  
  
      Он молчит.  
  
      — И скажи мне своё имя, неудобно обращаться к тебе на «ты», — смогу ли? ..  
  
      — Зови меня, как хочешь, считай, что имени у меня нет, — его мысли не здесь ( _думает о моей просьбе?_ ).  
  
      — Вряд ли ты будешь рад откликаться на «Глэдстоун», — ухмыляюсь я в надежде привлечь внимание.  
  
      — Да хоть Патрик… — он не слушает. — Тебе это так важно? — теперь мы говорим о другом.  
  
      — Да.  
  
      — Я пожалею об этом, уверен. Но ладно, хорошо. Чёрт с тобой, коли, что хочешь, может, ты подаришь мне смерть, — он вкладывает в эту фразу больше одного смысла, но мне не хватает скорости обработки информации, чтобы понять. Под кокаином я смогу, но не сейчас.  
  
      «Патрик Глэдстоун» закатывает левый рукав ( _обычно закалывается в правую, почему дал чистую руку?_ ), протягивает локоть внутренней стороной ко мне. Рухнув, возможно даже изящно, на его матрас, достаю из кармана куртки чехол. Там лежит изрядный запас кокаина и HGF, одноразовые шприцы. Набираю половину того и другого. Если повезёт, он не заметит «двойной дозы».  
  
      Но не везёт.  
  
      — Что ты делаешь?! Такой дозой можно убить запросто. Шерлок!  
  
      — Я не убью тебя, — не могу сказать больше, он должен поверить на слово ( _мне? это провальная идея_ ).  
  
      — Хорошо.  
  
       ( _что?_ )   
  
      Внимательно смотрю на него. И вижу, будто по-другому, не так, как обычно. Он смотрит на меня своими невозможными глазами. Синими, как ночь. Мелкие светлые пятнышки только добавляют сходства со звёздным небом. Каким он будет под кайфом? ( _невероятно прекрасным_ ) Почти не моргает, словно боится прервать зрительный контакт.  
  
      — Ты самый непонятный человек, который мне когда-либо встречался, «Патрик Глэдстоун».  
  
      — Полагаю, спасибо? — он смеётся ( _я всё сделал верно?_ ). — Давай уже.  
  
      Он протягивает руку. Аккуратно, но быстро ввожу иглу. Он никак не реагирует. Препарат входит, это я вижу по его расширяющимся зрачкам. Его рот приоткрывается, глаза смотрят в никуда, действие началось. Потом закалываюсь сам. Боль от иглы настолько привычна, что почти приятна. Несколько секунд-вечностей и это начинается.  
  
      Сначала мои мысли начинают течь в тысячу раз быстрее, тело становится настолько лёгким, что я начинаю сомневаться в его весе. Всё вокруг становится ярким, красочным и интересным. Оглядываюсь на «Патрика». Он сверкает ослепительным светом. Он золотой, как его волосы в молодости. Он притягателен. Тянусь к этому нестерпимо загадочному сиянию. Он не отступает, не отталкивает, как другие. Прикасаюсь к его лицу. Грубовато-загорелое, истерзанное ветром и солнцем ( _Азия?_ ). Он смотрит на меня. Говорит:  
  
      — Шерлок?  
  
      Сейчас поймёт.  
  
      Очерчиваю пальцами его скулы, поднимаюсь к глазам, прослеживаю линию носа, протискиваю палец между его напряжённых губ. Теперь он не препирается. Он понял. Закрыл глаза, откинулся назад. Я подарю ему полёт над облаками. Серебряная статуарность его волос привлекает. Сажусь на его бёдра, мои руки на воротнике рубашки. Через миг сомнений начинаю расстёгивать. Кожа под тканью не такая, светлее. Песок. Мелкий-мелкий песок, тёплый. Моргаю. Обычный эпидермис. Поднимаю взгляд, он смотрит прямо на меня. Спросит ли, что я ему вколол, или просто хочет смерти?  
  
      Ярко-фиолетовый фагот в масляном воздухе. Звук пронизывает меня. Низкие звуки прерываются высокими и снова опускают тембр. Мне нужно дать ему понять. Стаскиваю рубашку с себя быстро, а с него — почти грубо. Он, наконец, приспосабливается к специфическому воздействию кокаина и начинает двигаться сам. Его первое движение неосмысленно, просто направлено вперёд и вверх. Довольно лёгкое касание, но приятное. Нужно больше. Наклоняюсь к его лицу, долго смотрю в глаза, разглядывая занимательную границу радужки и зрачка. Целую его левую скулу, потом правую. Смотрю на него, но он закрывает глаза и доверяется мне полностью. Хорошо. С трепетом соединяю наши губы. Языком приоткрываю его, ловлю судорожный вздох, исследую ротовую полость. Он великолепен даже там. Мы плывём вместе на этих волнах чистого сознания. Как я рад, что показал ему свой мир. Постепенно он становится всё более активным, засовывает в мой рот свой язык, сводит с ума движениями. Я расстёгиваю сначала его ремень, затем свой. Мы отрываемся друг от друга ненадолго, снимаем штаны, не разрывая зрительного контакта, от которого по коже мурашки. Я стою перед ним, а он полулёжа наблюдает за мной. Опускает взгляд, двигается в мою сторону, накрывает рукой мой член, скрытый за тканью. Легко подмигивает и слегка сжимает ладонь. Я закусываю нижнюю губу, но почти твёрдо стою на ногах. Он медленно проводит рукой вверх, засовывает её за ткань трусов, легко пробегает пальцами по стволу. Потом всё-таки стягивает их вниз, а я помогаю, откидываю их прочь. Наверное, я должен гордиться размером своего члена, но нет. Однако мне очень нравится тот голодный взгляд, которым смотрит на него «Патрик», что сейчас выглядит невероятно живым и здоровым.  
  
      Не хочу терять его. Нужно сделать так, чтобы он отказался от глупых идей о суициде.  
  
      Вот мы сейчас в солнечном мире, где наша кожа соприкасается под немыслимыми углами, где руки больше не хранимые узами разума, захватывают внимание и территорию, где глаза закрыты и открыты одновременно, где все нервные окончания эпидермиса стремятся рассказать каждый свою историю.  
  
      Подгоняемый желанием, я хватаюсь и избавляюсь от последнего хлопка, который скрывает член «Патрика». Мы переговариваемся взглядом и решаем, что сил пойти до конца не хватит. Он берёт мои руки, располагает их по обе стороны от своих плеч, легонько ударяет по моей пояснице, заставляя тело упасть на его торс. Теперь мы соединены в нужных местах. «Патрик» совершает первое движение: вверх. Я закрываю глаза от удовольствия и опускаюсь вниз, прижимаясь своим членом к его. Затем мы начинаем этот почти механический танец вновь. Мой мозг искрится от чистоты желания, от чистоты синевы глаз «Патрика». В какой-то момент нас накрывает смех радости, сбивая с ритма, и, отсмеявшись, мы смотрим в самую глубину глаз друг друга, ищем на сетчатке ответы на вопросы, которые никогда не зададим. Он обхватывает руками мою голову, притягивает к себе и целует глубоко так, что я забываю, что значит дышать. Дразнит мой язык, заставляя в отместку ворваться на его территорию. Но мой язык, оказавшись в его ротовой полости, схвачен в плен губ, «Патрик» посасывает его, а я дрожу, будто через меня пропустили электрический ток. Аналогия столь сильна, напряжение столь горячо, что мы начинаем беспорядочные движения вверх-вниз, трёмся друг о друга, словно животные.  
  
      Низменные человеческие желания всегда казались мне недостойными, неправильными. Но, как оказалось, я могу оправдать их, если речь идёт о таких вещах, как «Патрик».  
  
      Мы уже не животные. Мы - стихия. Мы - воздух и вода. Мы - шторм. Я даю движениям силу, а он отвечает своим могуществом. Мы несовершенны и совершенно дополняем друг друга сейчас. Два кусочка пазла, которые сделаны из разных материалов, но почему-то всё равно подходящие.  
  
      Мой мозг отмечает, что прошло пять минут, что кожа на члене горит от трения, что мы оба близки к разрядке, но скорее добьёмся раздражения, чем оргазма. «Патрик» ещё этого не понял. Вдруг он решит остановиться? Нет-нет-нет-нет. Ищу глазами выход из ситуации. Слишком подозрительно рядом оказывается тюбик со смазкой. Мелькают мысли о Большом Брате и наркотических галлюцинациях, отметаю их, выдавливаю на руку гель, распределяю по пальцам, давая ему согреться. Затем обхватываю рукой наши члены, и теперь мы дышим и живём в другом ритме, следуем этой руке, которая не ощущается больше, как моя собственная, мне кажется, что я её не контролирую. Он стремится ко мне, он почти на грани. Вид его полузакрытых век, раскрасневшегося лица и рта, через который он уже не пытается восстановить дыхание, заставляет меня без остановки шептать:  
  
      — Скажи, пожалуйста, скажи, как тебя зовут, мне это важно, боже, мне это очень важно, я расскажу о себе всё, что захочешь, сделаю для тебя всё, что попросишь, пожалуйста, дай мне только имя, всего лишь имя, пожалуйста, умоляю…  
  
      Мне начинает казаться, что он не слышит, ведь слишком увлечён движениями, слишком захвачен желанием, но он открывает глаза и осмысленно смотрит на меня. У меня перехватывает дух. Он смотрит и смотрит. А потом шепчет, словно шпион, которого не должны услышать:  
  
      — Джон, меня зовут Джон.  
  
      Нет, такое имя не может принадлежать ему, слишком банальное ( _он всё ещё не верит мне?_ ). Но глаза, его глаза, я почему-то уступаю и доверяюсь им.  
  
      Последние движения быстрые и почти невесомые. Мы смотрим друг на друга. Целую Джона. Да, теперь это не «Патрик», не «он», теперь это по-настоящему, теперь это Джон.  
  
      Липкая консистенция разлетается по груди, пачкает руки, рваный матрас. Неважно. Я наблюдаю за сменой цвета глаз Джона. Шепчу, как зацикленный, то высоко, то низко:  
  
      — Джон, Джон, Джон, о боже, Джон…  
  
      Засыпаем мы в обнимку, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, надеясь, что во сне сможем смешаться, сможем прирасти кожей и мыслями.  
  
      На следующий день я просыпаюсь один. Нахожу следы спермы на коже. В чехле не хватает двух доз кокаина и HGF. Однако рваного матраса Джона здесь нет. Забрал? Быстро собираю немногочисленные вещи, умываюсь ржавой водой из трубы, что в углу комнаты. Спускаюсь на нижний этаж, вижу старожила этого дома, Рамси. Старик с ярко-красными волосами и пятью судимостями привёл Джона в это место, возможно, он знает, как его найти.  
  
      — Рамси, ты видел Джона сегодня утром или ночью?  
  
      — Джона? Какого Джона? — он искренне удивлён ( _не лжёт, но, может, просто имени не знал?_ ).  
  
      — Невысокий, блондин с сединой, под сорок, глаза тёмно-синие. Хромает. Ты привёл его сюда. Теперь вспоминаешь?  
  
      — Хм, нет, прости, не помню такого.  
  
      Смазка, оказавшаяся слишком уж кстати. Да. О чёрт. Но я вколол кокаин позже, после появления Джона. Но, может, я принял его, а потом начались галлюцинации? Но почему тогда я не помню, как кололся?  
  
      Я не могу быть уверен в существовании Джона.  
  
      Я не могу быть уверен в том, что его не существует.  
  
      И ни в чём не могу быть уверенным.  
  
      Мне нужно найти его. Или найти доказательства его отсутствия на планете Земля.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновение от AFI - Medicate


End file.
